1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle having a variable length air intake arrangement for introducing air to an intake port of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vehicles incorporate a variable length air intake system. For example, a variable length air intake system shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-182229 includes a stationary funnel for introducing air to an intake port of an engine, a movable funnel movably disposed on the air inlet side of the stationary funnel. A rotary arm is positioned on one side of the movable funnel and is attached to the movable funnel. A rotary shaft is positioned on the same side of the movable funnel and is coupled to the rotary arm. A motor is also positioned on the same side of the movable funnel as the rotary arm and shaft, and is configured to drive the rotary arm. In this intake system, the rotary arm is moved rotationally about the rotary shaft by the driving force of the motor, so that the movable funnel attached to the rotary arm can move relative to the stationary funnel to vary a length of the intake system.